1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an anti-skid brake control system, and more particularly to an anti-skid brake control system applicable to a dual brake system wherein one of the braking systems is supplied with fluid pressure from a master cylinder while the other system is supplied with fluid pressure from a hydraulic booster.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a single actuator is provided for an anti-skid brake control apparatus and fluid pressure of a dual brake system is supplied to the actuator, and is simultaneously controlled by means of a valve. However, the construction of the actuator becomes very complex and the characteristic of the actuator, whereby sufficient fluid pressure can be continuously supplied from a brake booster to one of the dual brake systems in accordance with the fluid quantity of a pump, is sacrificed.